I Can't Get Enough
by wonderlnd23
Summary: I guess we all have an obsession and I'm his


**Just an ugly Bar**

* * *

I'm tire what a bad day I got to the store I couldn't find what I was looking for the hot water didn't came out I got late to class so they didn't let me in

I want this day to be over now so I have two option I could start walking to my housein the middle of this rain that is ruining my hair in this street where every person I see I'm scare is going to stab me or I canenter to that ugly bar... At least  
I will be drunk and warm than alone. So I enter there was low music and tables look like nobody clean them up there was people talking and some guys turn to look at me it most be because my mascara is a mess cause of the rain so I better go to fix  
myself up in the bathroom when I finally find it and enter it was just a horrible place at least they have a bathroom whenI look in the mirror I realize that my bra is all wetcan it beworst? Well I can't do anything I wash my face and fix my make  
up. When I come out I go and sit in the bar is not like is full,when I see all the bottle of alcohol all I can think is "I should start slowly " so try to take out my money from my back pocket but then I feel that all my money is wet and also my phone  
so then I said fuck starting slowly I call the bartender who look at me with a big smile I smile back and ask him for onetequila shotwho look at me kind of surprise even though is normalso I just said

\- is a bad day don't judge

\- I'm not here to judge I will bring it right away

Meanwhile the bar tender was bringing my consolation I look around it was empty just for the table on the back but beside them is just me and a guy that is sitting on the other side of the bar he is just quietly sitting there looking down, when the bartender  
came back with my shot I paid it right way with my wet money he didn't say anything.

I took my shot with the lemon salt ritual when I feel the hot sensation through my throat I start feeling a little bit relax. I start watching my phone seeing all those annoying messages I didn't want to answer my Ex Jacob is calling one more time like  
the every day ritual and just because I'm little bit sparky from the alcohol we can say I answer

-Hello Alice? Pleas..

\- Sshh I will give you a step by step instructions

Number 1. Go fuck yourself

Number 2. Don't call me again

I ended the call. I'm not rude at all but My relationship with Jacob was one those relationships of "Baby I swear I will change "

And guess what? He never did, he is a drug addict and I wasn't brave enough to leave him so move out it wasn't he was a Drug addict it was the time he push me to the wall to beat me and hit me and even kick me, I'm really weak so I choose to escape from  
him I looked really brave telling him to fuck off but the reality I'm a still scare, but well as long he is away, when I was in my bubble of thoughts the bartender put another shot in front of me

-oh no thanks I just wanted a little bit of fun tonight

\- he sended it *pointing to the man in the corner

I cansee his perfect side line but is a small part because he was using a moder fedora hat with a wine color shirt black pants and Oxford shoes I can see he wearing really expensive clothe it look like it was designed for him it fit him just too right

\- thank you ,I told the bartender

I drink the shot, waste alcohol isn't an option

So I watch him a short moment and see he has a really pail skin, so I didn't care so walk to sit by his side when I sit I cross my legs that I know looks stunning with this back skirt and turn my face just to see him and I said:

\- So can you say the hour to the girl you bought a drink for

He make a little smile an look at his Rolex

-21:45

His voice just give me chill through my body, all about this man is attracting me his voice his looks and his smell

-Thanks can I ask why the drink?

He smiles

\- Is the the polite thing to do isn't it? You see a beautiful girl in the bar you buy her a drink beside you have to forgive me but your step by step instructions made me laughed

I blush I don't if is because I called me beautiful or because he heard when I said "go fuck yourself "

-so is funny I can defend myself? I said sarcastically and laugh at the same time

\- no I know you can't defend yourself, he laugh

-what? Why you think that?

So he turn to look atme in the eyesand I can finally see his perfect face I know he is Pail and I could see his green hair coming a little out of the hat and those blue eyes that could paralyze me

Now I accept it I'm delight by this man

\- Because you don't have to defend yourself you have to be defended...Protected

I didn't know what to say I just look at his eyes trying to find the answer

\- at least I try to defend myself and I'm pretty sure I'm good at it

He laughs

\- and I'm sure I can pick you up with onearm and take you away and nobody would ever know about you again

\- Yeap I'm sure of that to, I accepted

I didn't know if feel scare by that comment but he don't reflect me fear

Wait a moment is 21:45? Along moment agoI need to go

\- is really late I need to go, I said

\- why? You should stay

\- I really can't I live really far and I will have to walk

\- You are going to walk in this street alone?!

\- yes

\- are you trying to get kill?

\- not tonight, I smile and stand up and start going to the exist until he grave my arm

\- at least let me see if you get kill to tell you I told you so

Walking in the street with this man who I don't know I look in his eyes I think to myself I would let him do me whatever he want to me I don't know he just too delightful

\- what if you are the one who is going to kill me?

\- at least it would be someone you know

He laugh I just smile

He left a one hundred dollar bill grab his coat and start walking with me

\- so where do you live?

\- 3 blocks straight that 2 to the left than turn to the right 3 blocks more

\- and you wanted to walk all that?

-yes

\- let me make a call to get a car

And my subconscious start talking you are going with this man? He doesn't look like anyone else

I look at him meanwhile he was talking on the phone far away and it was true he didn't look like anyone else but I like it

\- he most be here in 5 minutes

\- oh that seems ok..

And he grab my waist in middle of the street pull me closer until I felt all his body he is so much taller he grab my face and kiss me I'm feeling his lips on mine and how his tongue is getting in my mouth tasting it tasting me I want more so I start  
making more intense the kiss he grab my waist stronger and just when I was melting myself in his hands he suddenly stops and tell me our ride is here a little bit fool by that kiss look at something I didn't believe a beautiful Porsche is in front  
of me a man comes out with a mask like it was Halloween and says

\- here you go boss

\- next time I expect itfaster, let's go

He seems excited and I will confess I'm

We got in the car and before he drives he turn to me and grab my face once again and kiss me with passion I'm adoring the taste of his tongue he is grabbing my waist but then one of his hand is coming down he touching my inner thighs I'm loose in that  
kiss he is getting up then I can feel how he delicately touching my most sensitive part. I'm melting in his hands he is playing with me I want him inside me I want to feel his skin

But then he stop and left me without his touch and a space between us he is looking me in the eyes I can see the fire and the excitement in his eyes I know he wants me like I want him

\- Let's get you home, he said turning on the car.


End file.
